


Cover Me

by reiley



Series: Dead Man [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted: 03/04/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 03/04/08

* * *

“Owen! On your left!”

“Got it!”

“There’s more. Watch out for the-”

“I see ‘em! I see ‘em! Give me some cover!”

“I’ve cleared it this way. Come on, follow me!”

“Shit! There’s more ships coming in. Ianto, how much ammo you got left?”

“Enough. As long as we stay out of the open.”

“We need to get over that hill to that warehouse.”

“I know. I’ve got enough on me. If I cover you, you can make it.”

“But then you’ll be stuck here.”

“Not if you come back for me.”

“Alright then. I’m going. Ready.”

“Wait. Wait. Pause it for a second.”

Owen pauses the game and looks back up at Ianto on the couch, taking a drink from his beer and searching for something to wipe his sweaty hands on. “So, where is Jack again?”

Ianto locates a tea towel in the heap of discarded junk food wrappers on the table next to him and dries his hands. “He and Tosh are out on Gwen’s hen night.”

“Oh, right.” Owen nods, thoughtfully, absolutely _not_ eyeing all the food he hasn't been eating. “Weren’t we supposed to go to the stag do for Rhys?”

“We were invited, but we respectfully declined because we are on duty tonight, monitoring the rift.”

Just then a high-pitched beep rings out shrilly in the hub.

“That the rift alarm?” Owen sets his game controller aside and starts to get up.

“No.” Ianto places a hand on his shoulder and stands up himself. “That’s the oven. My pizza’s ready.”

_Fat, living bastard_ , Owen thinks, idly imagining the savory taste of sauce and cheese.

* * *


End file.
